


Death of a Titan

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: When Konoha is attacked, Sasuke has a really bad feeling in the wake of it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Death of a Titan

Sasuke always thought he would be the first one to die out of all three of them. He truly believed even the knucklehead would out live him in the end. Yet here was standing in front of half of Konoha destroyed. Him almost completely unscathed from the attack. Naruto was helping with his many shadow clones recusing people from the rubble. His daughter Sarada worked to help heal those who needed it. 

Sasuke had this feeling he could shake. The moment the ground had stopped shaking, he felt that something had been craved out of him. It was missing and he would never get it back. The feeling rattled through his mind causing him to lose focus. Boruto ran up to him talking so fast, trying to give him information about who attacked them yet he heard none of it. The information wasn’t what he was looking for, it wasn’t helping him at all. This feeling had rocked him to his core, with no sign of stopping. Naruto came over trying to talk to him, give him something to do yet Sasuke couldn’t concentrate. The feeling making his brain try to figure out what was starring at him in the face of this awful tragedy. Then it clicked when he looked back at his daughter helping heal a man. His Sharingan glancing at the others trying to heal the wounded. There were to many for the medic teams to keep up with. In a tragedy like this, Sakura would have already released Katsuyu to help speed up recover in order to evacuate those who needed to leave the battle field. Katsuyu’s slugs were nowhere in sight. 

“Somethings wrong.” Sasuke looked around at the rubble, he knew the hospital had to be around here. He could remember where she said she was going this morning. To go get food, or was it work? He could remember the last thing she said to him before she left. 

“What?” Naruto asked. 

“Sakura would have already set Katsuyu out to heal people the moment the medic ninjas began.” Naruto looked around at the medic team working on people. Some of them were even asking where she was. His heart rate began to increase with each passing second. This feeling was what he felt when he was a child. Standing outside his parents bedroom door. He knew exactly what he was going to find when he opened it. 

Sarada ran over looking at her frightened father. She had never seen him this agitated before, this upset. Suddenly Naruto’s body went still and rigged. His eyes growing wide, tears spring. Sasuke watched his friend fall to his knees staring straight ahead. Sasuke knew Naruto had gotten information from a clone. Both teenagers looked at their father’s raw emotions on display. Something a ninja never did. Sasuke took two steps grabbing the front of his Hokage’s jacket. 

“Where is she?” He yelled at him. Sasuke knew what he found, knew what the clone’s eyes had witnessed. Naruto pointed towards the center of the explosion. 

“Mama?” Sarada began to cry. Sasuke seemed to disappear before anyone else could say or do anything. When he arrived, he found a little girl crying standing with a torn teddy bear hugged to her chest. She was facing a pile of what used to be the front of the hospital. Sasuke ran closer only to see what was sticking out. There was a hand laying limp in the air a silver bracelet danging loosely from her slim wrist. A bangle he had bought on one of his many trips. Sarada appeared next to him, going over to check the child. Without another second Sasuke used Susanoo to move the large buildings away from her. The purple hand making quick work. When the last was thrown away, she laid there on her side, arm out in front. 

“Sakura?” He called, pulling her from the debris. He felt her full weight, bones broken everywhere. His hand glowing with what medical ninja jutsu he knew trying to revive her but there was no heartbeat to save. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief at the lifeless body in hand. Her pink hair caked in dust, yet the color was bright as day. Her head draped in his lap, Sasuke, moved her hair from her face. Sakura’s eyes were closed. It remind sasuke of how she looked when he would return in the middle of the night. Sleeping soundly until he would call out to her. Her green eyes would bore into his, welcoming him home. “Sakura wake up…Tsuma, open your eyes. My Tsuma...please...Sakura!” He shook her a little but he knew she wasn’t going to wake up. She was never going to welcome him home again, never going to call him Anata. Sakura’s green eyes were never going to look back into his again making him feel happy and loved. Sarada kneeled in front of them. Her hand shaking towards her mother’s arm. Sasuke looked at his daughters Sharingan activated. 

“Mama? Mama!” She yelled shaking her. Trying to get her to move. “Mama…” Sarada bent into her mother’s stomach crying into her. No one spoke. The only thing echoing was the sound of people crying. 

“She pushed me.” The little girl grabbed their attention. Sasuke looked at his wife brushing dirt away from her face. “There was a loud noise. She was getting everyone out. Then there was another loud noise and the wall just fell.” Sasuke, brushed her thumb across her cheek. Saving people until her last breath is exactly what his Sakura would do. She would waste ever once of her chakra if it meant someone else would breathe another day.

“Sarada take her to the medics.” Sasuke placed his hand on her head. Gaining her attention. 

“But I can’t-” Sarada could barely speak. 

“I’m not leaving her. Come back when she is safely out of the village. It’s what your mother would want.” Sarada took another look at her mother. She thought if she left, her mother might open her eyes one more time. Sarada knew it was a foolish thought. “Go.” Sasuke reassured her. Taking in a deep breath to try and pull her emotions back in, Sarada stood up on shaky legs scooping up the girl in her arms. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” When she took off, Sasuke leaned back against the pile of rubble that had killed his wife. Scooping her up into his arm, holding her there. He understood why she didn’t punch it away like normally would have done. She was afraid that what she punched would have harmed the girl feeling. 

“I was supposed to go first.” He whispered to her. Sasuke saw the tears landing on her skin, knowing they were his and not hers. “You were always annoying like that. Having to be the first at everything. First to climb the tree, first in class. Always the first to get a new skill.” He leaned his head down his forehead touching hers. The purple mark for her chakra was gone. There was no life left in her, no chakra to store up. “Please come back. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.” He didn’t know how long he was there, holding his wife in his arms. Pleading for her to somehow comeback from the dead. He never heard Naruto approach him. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice was rough. Sasuke didn’t even look at him, just kept his forehead to his wife’s, trying to bring her back through sheer force of will. “The village is almost cleared of those who remain.” Kneeling in front, Naruto grasped Sakura’s hand. The same hand that saved his life so many times. 

“I’m not leaving her here.” Sasuke spoke through his tears. It had been so long since Naruto had witnessed the emotions of his friend. “I’m not leaving her.” Sasuke whispered out, kissing her forehead. 

“When we find who did this-” 

“There’s no mercy this time Naruto. No forgiving - no sanctuary - nothing. Whenever I find out who did this, they die.” Sasuke met his eyes. Naruto knew there was nothing holding the Uchiha back. Nothing was going to stop him. No one could, not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wanted to try my hand at writing something sad and angsty. I have a habit of pulling a Jane Austen and always making the my favorite OTP happy in the end, so I thought I would try it out. So I broke my own heart... 


End file.
